


Of Gardens and Gods

by Werewuffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewuffles/pseuds/Werewuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist on the myth of Persphone and Hades with Alfred and Arthur filling the roles respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred was the god of flowers, son of Francis god of the harvest and as he claimed to everyone who could hear the true god of beauty , and brother to the god of animals Matthew . His one mission in his immortal life to make everyone he met happy and therefore become the hero of the world.With sun kissed skin, wheat coloured hair and eyes the shade of a summers sky it was no wonder why he was beloved by all who were lucky enough to meet him. The only god who had not heard of Alfred lived deep underground,was The Lord of the underworld Arthur god of the dead.as caretaker of all souls that had passed into the afterlife Arthur rarely had time off to relax or visit the living world. His realm was dreary and dark as he had sent the most of his resources to the newly built cities and towns which housed the souls of the dead. keeping the never ending stream of souls happy was a full time job allowing him no holidays and very little time to do things he enjoyed.it was due to this reason that Arthur became known on Olympus as a stuck up grouch and his reputation as the god who never smiled grew.

"...honestly I can't believe he came to the summer solstice,it's meant to be a celebration and I heard he hasn't even smiled for half a millennia"at this Alfred jumped at the conversing sun and moon gods. "Who hasn't smiled for half a millennia that's older than me?"  
"Get off me flower bastard" screamed Romano the moon god slapping at both Alfred and his twin Feliciano. "C'mon guys who is it?" said Alfred swinging around the twin gods." It's the god of the dead Arthur, now please let us go Alfred I'm feeling sick"wailed Feliciano. "Oh sorry dude" Alfred said immediately letting them go,"so this Arthur is my newest mission , I swear I shall make him smile no matter what"he said before posing in his own mind heroically. The other gods hearing his intention crowded around him voicing their disapproval "it's all rainy and dark down there" "he hasn't smiled for years why would he now?" ,"the only food you're allowed to eat down there has to be cooked by Arthur's own hand and it's the blandest most disgusti-",Francis started to say before realising which of his twin sons he was talking to."I don't care, I won't rest til I have made him smile" the flower god beamed " now who knows where the underworld is?" The surrounding gods facepalmed.

"The entrance was easy to spot "thought Alfred ignoring the fact that he fell in whilst looking for it. "Maybe it just needs a sign or something" he wondered as he walked down the barren path towards the river Styx oblivious to the odd stares and glances he got from the shades beside him and waiting on the shore. When he arrived at the the dock he bounded past the shades to jump on the waiting boat. "Ferry fare" said a voice behind him.ignoring the ferryman's earlier words Alfred grabbed Charon's hand shaking it a a fast pace, " hi I'm Alfred,I'm here to see Arthur ,what's you're name dude?" Charon snatched his hand away saying snottily "I am Charon , ferry master to souls,spirits and shades, humble servant to lord Arthur and I for one know that no mortal may seek hi-" Charon looked closer " wait you're a god aren't you?" He said grumbling."yep now take me to Arthur" the god said grinning.  
There was a knock at the door, the two soldiers by the door jumped in surprise as Arthur lifted his head in shock. " I thought I said I was not to be disturbed" he growled, the frightened head of Charon appeared around the door " my lord may I have a word with you?" The god of the dead sighed "go ahead Charon please tell me you don't want another raise do you?""well I wouldn't be agains-" Charon stopped after seeing his lords venomous look and coughed"I mean a god is hear to see you sir".Confused Arthur asked " a god,I've just seen them all at that little party they were throwing, none of them wanted me there and made it quite obvious , so why would one be here to see me" " he said his name was Alfred my lord and that he was the god of flowers". In a monotone Arthur said " the god of flowers" " I'm afraid so sir". Exhaling through his nose Arthur said " fine send him in".

Thanking Charon Alfred waltzed into the throne room only to freeze at the sight of who sat on the throne. A young man with smooth skin as pale as marble,eyes a vibrant green and hair a colour that gold would aspire to sat upon a dark throne. Alfred felt his heart skip a beat thinking that the being before him must be an enchantment , perfect in every way except for what looked like caterpillars over the mans eyes. A cold voice tore him from his thoughts " I thought you wished to speak with me" panicking Alfred said the first thing that came to his mind "what happened to your eyebrows dude?"


	2. Chapter 2

Spluttering in anger Arthur yelled at the dumbstruck god before him," how dare you! My eyebrows are perfectly normal!" .  
"Awww you're going all red Artie, you're so cute". The guards by the throne took a step backwards, nervously looking at each other and the god in question. Their well honed instincts albeit dead were proved correct as the king of the underworld screamed "I am not cute!"   
"So I can call you Artie then?" Alfred said grinning. Arthur's left eye twitched violently. He snapped his fingers and a hole appeared beneath Alfred's feet. After the idiot fell into oblivion Arthur breathed a sigh of relief " now that's over, I can get back to-"  
"Whatcha doing?" Said an annoyingly familiar voice by his ear. "How the bloody hell did you manage to get back in here?!" Arthur raged. "I'm a god duh". Suppressing the urge to yell, Arthur clothed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in a bid to calm himself. This proved futile as he felt his current source of strife poke at his temple happily saying "dude this thing on your head is throbbing."  
After the fifth time Alfred was thrown out of the palace, he finally managed to read the mood, a feat previously unheard of, and decided to explore the underworld giving Arthur space to calm down.  
His first stop, he decided was to visit that big dog he saw previously when walking to the palace. Even though he was not his twin brother, he still adored animals. On his way to the underworlds exit, he noticed a man pushing a rock nearly his size in height up a large hill.Thinking this would be interesting, the god of flowers stopped to watch. After two hours of watching and seeing the man get no further than a few metres, Alfred decided to do his job as a hero and step in and help. "Dude" he yelled "need some help?" At this the man startled and spun around, seeing the god he let go of the rock to bow at Alfred's feet "My Lord " he started"I am not worthy". "Dude I'm not a lord,I'm just Alfred and dude your rocks at the bottom of the hill now" Alfred said.The man groaned and slowly began pushing the rock up the hill once more.Feeling it was his duty to help Alfred began to push as well "My lor- Alfred why are you helping me?" the man said. Alfred laughed replying "Because I'm the hero that's why" 

"So whats with the rock thing anyway?"the god asked, the man sighed before replying "My name is Sisyphus" at Alfred's blank look the man continued "back in the mortal world i was a king, and known to be one of the wisest men in the world; with my wisdom i managed to capture death himself " "What Arthur?" Alfred interrupted. "No" Sisyphus resumed "his younger brother Peter; i had assumed that a world without death would be wonderful,never having to see the people you loved die but as time went on water and food ran out,my people were alive but who could call it living. When Peter was freed and i finally died , the almighty Gilbert king of the gods sentenced me to roll this boulder up the hill for eternity". Noticing they had nearly reached the summit of the hill the dead king sighed "In a moment the rock shall roll back down the hill and my punishment will begin again"."About that, can i possibly have your rock?" Alfred asked, Sisyphus looked shocked "Why?!?" "Well you see i think this rock would make a good ball for that big dog at the front gate"  
"Big dog! you mean cereberus?" "Yeah thats him" Alfred said happily "Although Cereberus is a weird name, i was thinking of something cooler like hero!" "Hero?" the king asked already dreading the answer. "Yep after me" Alfred replied. Seeing that they had reached the peak and the rock was beginning to roll down the hill Alfred quickly picked it up and placed it under his arm. "Well this was fun Sisy-Sysyp-dude see you later" Alfred said over his shoulder as he walked towards the underworlds gates.The old king waved goodbye before sitting down and wondering what he was going to do for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for the comments and kudos please comment any criticisms because trust me i need it

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my sleep deprived mind came up with enjoy


End file.
